Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth go swimming
This is a Swimming Video by Luna Minami. Plot Hans Heimler and his friends meet Rockin' Ralph, his siblings, Roland, Azura, The Mavericks, Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and Philip at the Lakeside to go swimming. While Hans is swimming with Flame Mammoth and Overdrive Ostrich, Hunter is using his binoculars to search for danger, he saw Azura having a hard time swimming. Azura gets caught in a strong undertow which pulled her away. Desperately needing a way to get out underwater, Azura grabbed the Robot Master she saw for the first time: Splash Woman, with Hans who was still swimming. After the somewhat frightening encounter, Hans managed to save the drowning Songstress. Afterwards, Jet Stingray teaches Azura and Hans how to swim by showing them the skills by having Bubble Man, Wave Man, and Splash Woman used. Then, Hans, Azura, Bubble Man, Wave Man, Splash Woman, and Jet Stringray swim with Karl, Erik, Viktor, Hugo, Isaak, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, Margret, Eva, Heinrich, Luna, Roland, Philip, Helga, and the others. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Kayla as Rita *Ivy as Tanya *Katrin as Eva Braun *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Helga. *David as Roland, Rudolf, Bubble Crab, and Frost Walrus *Princess as Azura and Splash Woman *Dallas as Spark Mandrill and Blast Hornet *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth, Tunnel Rhino, and Hunter (Storks) *Miguel as Storm Eagle and Neon Tiger *Dave as Sting Chameleon and Volt Catfish *Eric as Rockin' Ralph, Viktor, Armored Armadillo, and Crush Crawfish *Diesel as Launch Octopus and Blizzard Buffalo *Simon as Hugo, Boomer Kuwanger, and Toxic Seahorse *Joey as Chill Penguin and Gravity Beetle *Alan as Wire Sponge and Jet Stingray *Steven as Flame Stag, Bubble Man, and Split Mushroom *Paul as Morph Moth, Wave Man, and Slash Beast *Brian as Philip, Isaak, Magna Centipede, and Web Spider *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich and Storm Owl *Young Guy as Erik Vons, Ricky, Wheel Gator, and Magma Dragoon *Professor as Crystal Snail and Cyber Peacock Transcript part 1: Swimming with the Mavericks *Lakeside, 8:00 AM Transcript part 2: Rescuing Azura *Flame Mammoth: Marco! *Overdrive Ostrich: Polo! *Flame Mammoth: Marco! *Overdrive Ostrich: Polo! *(Meanwhile, Hunter from Storks is using his binoculars to search for any danger, A scream is then heard from distance in which Hunter found danger going on) *Hans Heimler: What's that? *Overdrive Ostrich: It sounds like someone screaming. *Hunter: Hey Hans, Azura is struggling on swimming, please help her before she drowns. *Hans Heimler: You two wait here while I find someone who screamed. *to: Azura struggling on how to swim *Azura: Help me! Transcript finale: Jet Stingray teaches Azura and Hans Heimler how to swim/Hans Heimler, Jet Stingray, and Azura swim with Karl, Erik, Viktor, Hugo, Isaak, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, Margret, Eva, Heinrich, Luna, Roland, Philip, Helga, and the other Mavericks *TBA Gallery Hans_swimming_trunks'.png|Hans Heimler (in his swimming trunks). Karl_swimming_trunks.png|Karl Hamburger (in his swimming trunks). Derek_swimming_trunks.png|Erik (in his swimming trunks). Azura_(In_her_swimsuit).jpeg|Azura (in her swimsuit). Category:Short Videos